


When Green Meets Brown

by Slurp_Lord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurp_Lord/pseuds/Slurp_Lord
Summary: [One-Shot] James likes Lily. Lily despises James. But when they see through each other's eyes, they learn a lot more than they'd thought they knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I first intended this story to be a smut, but it turned into a whole lot more. There is a smut at the end that makes up a small fraction of the overall story. So if you don't want to read that, then stop at "Of course I was lying."
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.
> 
> My other work is Harry Potter and the Perfectly Normal Life, over on FF.net, if you'd like to check that out. It's an in progress chaptered depiction of Harry's life where Voldemort doesn't exist. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12271054/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Perfectly-Normal-Life

Lily Evans woke up in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. It was the start of the Christmas holiday and most of the other students had gone home. This was the first time she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. She'd told her parents that she wanted to experience a Hogwarts Christmas at least once, and her chances were running limited as she was now in sixth year.

She flung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the curtains aside. It was only then that she remembered the fact that she was completely nude. She normally slept in pajamas, but all of the other sixth year Gryffindor girls had gone home to spend Christmas with their families and she thought she'd try something she couldn't, as this was the first time she'd been the only occupant of a bedroom.

She smirked at the thought of what Potter would say if he knew she'd slept naked. _Bloody pervert_ , she thought to herself.

She stood up and walked around her bed to her trunk and flung it open. She picked up a pair of her school robes and set them aside. Students weren't required to wear them during the Christmas holiday. She picked up a bra and pair of panties and set them aside as well. _Trying all kinds of new things now, aren't you?_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

She grabbed a tight pair of black pants and pulled them on. She then picked out a red plaid button-up shirt and put it on, leaving the top two buttons undone. It was a bit small for her, but still covered everything decently.

She put on her shoes and left the dormitory and took a seat near the fire in the common room. She was beginning to regret staying for the holiday as she was at a loss for what to do. Normally she and her friends would joke around and talk or do their homework together. But they'd all gone home so she was stranded to fend off boredom by herself.

She went back upstairs and grabbed a muggle book she'd brought with her from home and returned to the common room. She sat down and began to read.

She'd only gotten through a chapter when Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew entered the common room and claimed their favorite couch, which was facing Lily's chair. Peter and Remus were both wearing their school robes. James and Sirius, however, also decided to take advantage of the lifted dress code.

Potter was wearing a plain, white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. This confused Lily, as he's a pureblood and t-shirts and jeans are muggle clothing.

Also to Lily's confusion, Black was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose, grey tank top. Lily caught herself staring at Sirius's physique. _Well, now I know what Jean sees in him_ , she thought to herself.

After Potter and Black stopped laughing at a joke they'd just made, Black looked over and noticed Lily looking in their direction. He nudged his best friend and he too looked over. Lily tried to avert her gaze back on her book but failed to do so in time.

"Hey, Evans!" called out Potter.

She looked up from her book as if she'd only just noticed them. "What do you want, Potter?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

"You already know my answer."

"Come on. It can be your Christmas present to me."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"So will you say yes on Christmas?"

"Probably not."

"Probably," repeated Potter. "I'll take that."

"Don't get your hopes up." She returned her eyes to her book and began reading again.

The four males began joking around again. To Lily's annoyance, she soon heard the fluttering of tiny wings and looked up to see James playing with his golden snitch again.

He let it go and caught it, letting it travel further and further away. Peter applauded every time he did this.

"It can't be that difficult," said Black.

"Oh, yeah?" said Potter.

"Yeah. Give that here. I can do that."

"You better not lose my snitch," said Potter while he handed over the snitch.

Black took it and let it go and immediately snatched it back into his hand. "See?" he said.

"You let it travel like two inches," said Remus.

"Fine, fine," said Black. "I got this." He let it go and after two seconds, he narrowly caught it. "Good?"

"You can do better," said Remus.

"Okay." He let it go again. After a few seconds, he jumped out of his seat and leapt to try and catch it but failed. Lily couldn't help but look as his tank top moved so she could just see his bare torso while this happened.

The snitch fluttered around the space, turning rapidly and randomly until it got close enough so that Potter's hand shot out and caught it.

"That's," Potter said with a pause, "how it's done." Peter again clapped.

Black sat back down and held his right arm out in front of him and rubbed it with his left. "I think I pulled a muscle," he said. Lily caught herself staring as he moved his arm around and flexed it in different ways. _Tell off your friend for dating a bully, now you're staring at him too_ , she scolded herself.

Potter pocketed the snitch again and they returned to talking, quite loudly. Lily couldn't keep concentrated on her book so she returned it to her dormitory and made to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The hall was no longer occupied by the four house tables plus the staff table, but now there was just a large table with chairs around it. Most of the staff and students were already seated. There were only five vacant chairs, all right next to each other. She pulled out a seat next to a younger Ravenclaw girl that she recognized but didn't know and sat in it. She began piling toast and other foods onto her plate and started eating.

Shortly after, the Black, Potter, Remus, and Peter entered the Great Hall. To her disappointment, Potter claimed the chair next to her.

"We're eating together, Evans. That's what people who date do," said Potter.

"You're also eating with Black. You could be dating him," said Lily.

"He wishes," said Black. Potter scowled at him.

Lily finished her breakfast quickly and left the Great Hall.

* * *

The next day James parted from his friends to go to the bathroom. On the way, he caught sight of foaling red hair just up the hall.

"Oi! Evans!" James called out.

Evans turned around and looked at James. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I want to go out with you."

"Never going to happen."

"Are you a thestral?"

"What?"

"Because you're drop dead gorgeous."

"That makes no sense."

"Are you a Snitch? Because you're the greatest catch I've ever seen."

"Potter, just stop."

"Did you use _Stupefy_ on me? Or are you just a natural stunner?"

"I'm leaving." She turned and walked off, but James chased after her.

"Are you a dementor? Because you take my breath away!"

Evans stopped abruptly and James ran into her, nearly knocking her over.

"Potter, I'd rather go out with a Chimaera than you. "

James tried not to show hurt on his face and said, "That's a little harsh."

"You're a bullying asshole and deserve to die alone," she snapped.

This time James failed to keep the hurt out of his face this time, but immediately turned it into anger. "You're a stuck up bitch who sluts around to cope with the fact that your muggle sister hates you!" James yelled, earning a very quick _SMACK_.

James rubbed the side of his face and watched as Evans ran off, crying. James couldn't believe what he'd done. He stared down at his palms as if he'd physically struck her.

He looked up and noticed his three friends staring at him from down the hallway. He turned the other way and made toward the restroom, what he'd originally intended to do.

* * *

The Christmas holiday ended with an utter silence between Potter and Lily. When her friends got back, Lily wasted no time in telling them what had happened.

"Holy shit, Lily," said Jean.

"I can't believe you actually said that to him," said Jessica.

"What?" said Lily.

"It's hard to imagine someone as nice as you saying something so cold," said Leslie.

"Are you seriously siding with him?" Lily said, astonished.

"You cut him deep. It was unwarranted," said Jessica.

"Unwarranted?" said Lily. "This is _James Potter_ , we're talking about. The asshole that constantly bullies Severus for no reason. And you heard what he said about me too."

Lily's friends glanced at each other nervously. Ever since Lily had broken ties with her once best friend, it was a very touchy subject to get into.

"You know why you don't talk to Snape anymore, right?" said Diana.

"Yes," said Lily through gritted teeth.

"And he hasn't even attacked him unprovoked this entire year," said Jean.

"I am a bitch, aren't I?" said Lily.

"Yep," said Jean. Diana backhanded her shoulder. "What?"

"I think he deserves an apology," said Leslie.

"Seriously?" said Lily.

"Definitely. He wouldn't have retaliated had you not taken the first blow," said Jessica.

Lily stared around at her friends, looking for someone to say she didn't have to apologize, yet no one did. Reluctantly, she stood up and left the girls' dormitory to try and find Potter.

It didn't take her long. Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter were sitting in their usual couch in the common room. Instead of their usual non stop joking manner, however, they looked to be having a serious conversation that ceased the moment they noticed Lily.

"Speak of the devil," said Black.

Potter stood up and the two looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

In unison, Potter said, "Evans, a word?" and Lily said, "Potter, a word?"

They both nodded and walked out of the portrait hole into the hallway.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Potter. "I shouldn't have said what I did. It was unwarranted."

"No. It was. I took the first shot. I shouldn't have said that. I'm the one at fault," said Lily.

"We both are. Can we just move past this? You and I both know what I said isn't true."

"Thank you." For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Potter spoke.

"I'm not really good at this apology thing," he said.

"Should try it more often," said Lily with a smirk.

They stared into each other's eyes for several more moments, and just when Lily felt the urge to lean in, Potter turned again spoke.

"I'll see you around," he said and walked off.

* * *

Potter stood in the middle of the common room, basking in the attention he was getting. Gryffindor's second Quidditch match had just been won and now they were celebrating.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" said Jessica to Lily.

"About what?" said Lily.

"You know, the usual stuff. 'That attention seeking pig.' You're not going to say it?"

"Oh, right. Er—Potter is such an attention seeking pig," said Lily without enthusiasm.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Lily. "He's not done anything." This was true. Ever since the Christmas holiday, Potter hadn't asked out Lily once.

Jessica gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything else.

Lily raised her butterbeer bottle to her mouth but lowered it disappointedly as it was empty.

"I'm going to go get another," she said and walked toward the table that held a very large pile of butterbeer.

While she was walking, she accidentally walked directly into someone.

"Shit," she heard a masculine voice say.

"Oh! Sorry," she said and looked up to see James Potter standing there with a large wet spot on his shirt. He set his mug down and pulled his shirt off and used it to dab at the liquid on his torso.

"What was that?" she asked, trying not to stare at Potter's bare torso, but failed miserably. _And you thought Black was hot,_ she thought to herself.

"Coffee."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled then balled up the shirt and went up to the boys' dormitory.

Lily stood there for a moment and then went back to her friend.

"I thought you were getting another butterbeer?" said Jessica.

"Oh! I got er—distracted along the way." Jessica looked at Lily quizzically. "It's for the best, anyway. I'm going to head off to bed."

"Alright. G'night."

* * *

James walked down a corridor leading to the Entrance Hall to see a small crowd of people gathered around.

Severus Snape was looking very desperate with a group of his fellow Slytherins standing behind him and he was facing Evans.

"Severus, why are you wasting your time on filth like her?" said a female Slytherin.

"She's a mudblood. That's why you cut your ties with her, remember?" said the smallest of the Slytherin males.

"Oh, _you_ cut your ties with _me_ , now did you?" said Evans.

Snape said nothing.

"Severus, let's go. Filth like her isn't worth our time."

Snape looked as if he were struggling with himself for several seconds but stayed put.

"Go on," said Evans. "You and your bigot friends can't stand to be in the presence of a muggleborn."

Snape opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

James finally managed to push through the crowd. "Snivellus," he said. "Are you going to say something or just continue your brilliant statue impersonation?"

The sound of James's voice seemed to awaken something inside Snape, who drew his wand but didn't cast a spell yet.

"Oh for the love of God," said Evans. "Potter—"

James cut her off. "Go on, Snivellus. Make your choice. Your supremacist friends or a muggleborn?"

" _Flipendo_ ," cried Snape.

James nonverbally produced a shield charm and the spell bounced off of it and hit Evans square in the chest. She flew off of her feet and hit the wall behind her and she slid down it.

Snape stared at her with horror in his face and James took the opportunity to nonverbally produce a full body bind-curse on him. The other Slytherins drew their wands but James rushed to Evans's side and Sirius and Remus stepped between him and the Slytherins.

Evans was unconscious and had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. James slung one of her arms over his shoulder and proceeded to pick her up and start walking toward the hospital wing.

* * *

Lily awoke in an unfamiliar bed and heard voices.

"Let me see her!" Lily heard a familiar male voice say.

"No. She needs rest," said Madam Pomfrey.

" _Please_ ," said the male desperately.

"She's not even awake yet. And when she does, she'll be released shortly afterwards."

"It's been five hours. She should be awake by now."

"But she's not. You'll just have to see her tomorrow when she's out."

"I'll wait here."

"Fine. But you're not to put a single toe over this threshold. And don't expect me to defend you when Filch catches you out of bed."

Lily quickly pretended to be asleep as she heard a door close, followed by the opening and closing of another door.

Lily felt like she should be upset that Potter was waiting for her and tried really hard to be. Despite calling him several things in her head, she couldn't help but be touched at the fact that he was genuinely concerned for her.

Lily lay with her eyes closed contemplating whether she'd rather sit there bored for the rest of the night or face James Potter.

Eventually she decided to sit up and as if an alarm had gone off, Madam Pomfrey entered the wing and shot straight toward her bed.

* * *

Filch's very ugly cat, Mrs. Norris, passed by no less than six times, always pausing at the spot where James sat under his invisibility cloak, but left as if there were no one there. Filch himself investigated the corridor at least twice as many times, seeming ever more determined to find a student lurking about.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, he heard voices inside the hospital wing, although he couldn't make out the words. Evans exited shortly after and paused after closing the door to look around.

James waited until she'd started walking and folded the cloak and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Evans," said James.

She stopped and clenched her fists for a moment before turning to face James.

"It's after curfew, Potter," she said while seemingly trying to sound surprised, but failing.

James ignored this remark. "Are you okay?"

"If I weren't okay, Pomfrey wouldn't have let me go. Again, it's after curfew—"

"Mhm," interupted James. "Is that so? And does me waiting out here just to see if you're alright not matter?"

"It's your fault that I ended up there in the first place."

"Snivellus took the first shot."

"OH!" cried Evans exasperatedly. "Of course. It's always when someone else takes the first shot that makes it okay to take a bigger one—"

"Shh! Filch," hissed James.

Evans obeyed. James grabbed her hand and threw her against an apparently solid stretch of wall, but she passed right through it. James followed quickly afterwards and waved his wand behind him.

They were now in a mostly empty room except for a very old looking four-poster bed and several chairs.

Evans looked around and returned her attention to James. "Are you just simply blind to emotions?"

James let a single, Sirius-like laugh. "Oh _I'm_ the one blind to emotions, am I? That's rich. The only person whose emotions I'm blind toward are yours because you're impossible at stating them."

"Oh I've made my emotions toward you very clear."

"Painfully," agreed James.

Evans stood stunned for moments. "You want to see me express my emotions?" she said.

"I thought you weren't hiding any."

"Maybe from myself more so than you."

"Yeah? Tell me."

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

" _Yes_ ," James said irritably.

"I'm in love with Sirius Black," she said with slightly wider eyes. "Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"That's a lie, Evans."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. And I'm going to show you how I know."

"Please, enlighten me."

James stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity before he made a decision and lunged forward to plant his mouth on hers. The effect was instantaneous. The instant their lips made contact, one of her arms had wrapped itself around his neck and the other was running through his hair.

James's arms locked around her waist.

For several moments, they stood their, enlocked in each other's embrace before Evans planted either side of James's head and pulled his head away from hers.

"Of course I was lying," she whispered. James barely had time to smirk before she'd reconnected their lips and slammed him against the wall. For a brief moment, she removed her hand from his hair and reached into her pocket to draw her wand. She waved it at herself, casting a nonverbal spell, before throwing it aside.

James moved his hands to her back and flawlessly unhooked her bra through her robes. He then pulled away and helped her shed her robes, and then proceeded to do the same with his own.

She removed her bra and flung it to the side. James stared at her perfection for an eternity.

"Satisfied?" she asked. James responded by wrapping his left arm around her waist again and started kissing her neck. She gave a soft moan of approval. Shortly after, her left leg rose to his waist and he used his right arm to hold it in place.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Evans dropped to her knees and lowered James's boxers. She grabbed his erect penis with her right hand and stared at it for half a second before licking the stem slowly before finally placing the tip in her mouth. She directed her eyes to meet James as she slowly pushed her mouth further down his dick.

The instant she'd gotten a quarter down, James's head leaned back against the wall and he let out his own moan of approval.

Slowly gaining speed, she sucked, occasionally pausing lick the stem and suck on his balls. A lot of this loop passed before she finally pulled away and looked up at James nervously.

"Did I do okay?" she asked.

James gave her a baffled expression. "Surely you've done that before," he said.

She shook her head.

"How the hell did you get so good?"

"I watch porn."

"What the hell is a porn?"

"Doesn't matter." She stood and again planted her mouth on his, but for a very brief period before James pulled away and pushed her onto her back on the bed.

"Your turn," he said as he pulled off her panties and threw them aside. Just as he was about to put his head between her legs, she sat up and pulled him into another kiss and brought him down with her as she lay on her back again.

She moved her mouth to the side of his head and placed his earlobe between her teeth momentarily. "I can't wait any longer," she said. "Take my virginity, James."

"And I'll give you mine, _Lily_ ," he whispered in her ear before moving his hand down to his crotch and quickly slid his dick inside her pussy. The instant they'd made contact, she let out a loud moan and her eyes rolled up into her head. The blowjob didn't compare to this new sensation.

"Tell me if I'm—" James started.

"Shut up and fuck me," she interupted. James stared at her in disbelief at her vulgarness but quickly obeyed.

He slid his tongue into her mouth as he moved himself in and out of her, slowly gaining speed. As he thrust, he used his left arm to support himself and his right to play with her breasts.

Lily desperately clawed her right hand through his hair and used her left to rub her clit.

Eventually, James sat up on his knees and lifted both of her right leg over his shoulder and continued to thrust in and out of her. The fast her thrust, the louder her moans grew. No sound compared to the ones that she was making.

After a while of this, she shouted out, "I'm — cumming!" and let out her longest and loudest moan yet.

After several more minutes of passionate sex, they stood and Lily pushed James onto _his_ back. She sat on her knees with each leg on either side of him and grabbed hold of his dick and lowered herself onto him. She bounced up and down on him, moaning all the time. James admired the way her breasts moved as she did this. Occasionally, she'd pause and move her hip in a circular pattern, then it'd be James's turn to let out a moan.

Later, they'd flipped back over and were in the missionary position.

Over thirty minutes had passed since James first slid his dick into her when he stopped thrusting and said, "I'm gonna cum!" Lily wrapped her legs around his back.

"I want you to cum inside me," she whispered into his ear.

"But—"

"I cast a contraceptive."

After a moment's hesitation, he thrust fast and hard until his penis burst in pleasure and he let out several moans as he filled her pussy with his semen.

A couple of minutes passed and he rolled over to lay on the bed next to her. They tilted their heads to look at each other.

They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes.

Finally, James spoke. "Evans, will you go out with me?"

She looked at him with thoughtful eyes and eventually responded, "No."


End file.
